This Magic Moment
by stellarspartan
Summary: PG for the usual tension stuff and normal Shelle fluff...this is part of their date (after the dance) when they profess their love for each other. Chapters one and three are in third person, while chapter two is from Belle's POV.
1. Default Chapter

This Magic Moment

Author's Note: This here's my rendition of Belle and Shawn's first date. It begins after they leave the Last Blast Dance. In my story, operagirl.net never happened, so there's nothing about that. So, here we go. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: They won't ever be mine, and I'll always be broke. So there.

This Magic Moment 

by leiadude

"So, Belle, are you having fun?" Shawn asked his date as they walked to the limo he had rented, hand-in-hand.

Belle looked up at him and smiled. "This has been the best night of my life," she said with complete sincerity.

Shawn blushed and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Yeah, well, I just wanted our first date to be special. That way, when I ask you out again, you'll be sure to say yes." They reached the limo, and Shawn opened the door for Belle.

Belle thought about what Shawn had just said. _When you ask me out again? Did you really mean that, Shawn?_ she desperately wanted to ask him what he meant, but was afraid of pushing him away. When she told Shawn that this night was the best night of her life, she was dead serious. Both the dinner and Last Blast were awesome. Apparently Philip had convinced Shawn to get separate limos for the night, even though the best friends and their respective dates were going to the dance on a double date. Belle had a pretty good idea why Philip wanted a separate limo for him and Chloe, and actually wasn't all that surprised at Philip's actions. As a matter of fact, Belle was kind of glad that she and Shawn had a limo all to themselves, and for two reasons. First, she didn't really want to spend all her time in the limo feeling uncomfortable thanks to Philip and Chloe making out in the seat in front of her and Shawn. Second, she enjoyed the time all to herself and Shawn. Even though they didn't talk much in the limo, they had that type of relationship where they didn't have to say anything to be comfortable around each other. Belle appreciated that aspect, especially in the limo, where nothing was thought of to say.

Shawn sat in the limo next to Belle. "Ready for the next part of the date?" he asked, looking over at the blonde sitting next to him.

Belle put on her seatbelt and looked over at Shawn. "There's more?" she exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. We haven't even had dessert yet." Shawn reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a scarf. "Come on, I need to blindfold you."

Belle leaned away with a suspicious look on her face. "Why?"

"Because I don't want you to see where we're going. It's a surprise," he explained.

Belle sighed and let Shawn blindfold her. "Don't worry, I can't see a thing."

"Good." With that, Shawn leaned into his own seat and put on his seat belt.__


	2. Chapter Two

This Magic Moment Chapter 2

(Note: This chapter is told from Belle's point of view.)

The trip to wherever we were going was an incredibly silent one. Part of the reason was that I couldn't think of anything to say except "Where are we going?" and I knew for a fact that Shawn wasn't about to answer that question. I think the other part was that I don't really know what to say when I'm around Shawn, you know? It's like my relationship with him has changed in the way that I'm almost afraid of what will come out of my mouth the moment I open it.

So, that's what I think. I've been trying to figure out where the heck we're going. Was that a right turn? No, I think was left. Hmm…I have no clue. I give up.

Finally, the limo stopped, and I heard the engine stop. I heard Shawn get out, and soon the door on my side opened. I felt Shawn reach across me to unbuckle my seat belt, and then he grabbed my hand.

"Be careful when you step out," he warned me. "It might be a little slippery."

"Okay," I responded, using his hand to help support myself as I stood up. I yelped in surprise when Shawn scooped me up. "Shawn, what in the world are you doing?" I cried.

In reality, I wasn't mad at him or anything like that. I actually felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. I'd always wanted to be swept off my feet by my Prince Charming—I just never expected it to be in this type of situation with me blindfolded with no idea where I was. I always thought I'd be able to see when it happened.

"Why'd you pick me up?" I asked. I figured if he'd do it without warning, the least he could do was to give me an explanation.

Shawn laughed, a sound I'll always love and never get tired of. "I just can't have my Isabelle falling all over the place," he explained, chuckling.

I side sighed. "Okay, fine." I pretended I was disgusted, but inside I was jumping for joy. _My_ Isabella? Did Shawn Brady just call me _his_ Isabella? Cool. Maybe there's progress being made in our relationship. Maybe there's hope for us.

Anyways, I'm getting off-track here. I felt us going slightly downhill, but then the ground leveled off. Then Shawn was walking on something hard, because the "ride" wasn't as soft. Shawn stopped, and lifted me onto something.

"Careful," he warned again. "You're not on solid ground anymore, Toto." He kept a hold of my hand and pulled himself up. "There we go," he said, panting a little. I don't blame him for being a little out of breath. With my limited judgment, I think he carried me a fair distance. I felt him stand behind me and take my blindfold off. I blinked, trying to adjust my eyes to the light. When the scene in front of me came in focus, I let my jaw drop. We were on Shawn's boat, _Fancy Face II_, on the deck. Laid out were a blanket, a basket, and two unlit candles. Oh, and a stereo with a bunch of CDs stacked up beside it. Can't forget the stereo.

"Shawn," I began, "this is amazing. How much time did this take you?"

Shawn wrapped his arms around my waist. "It doesn't matter, because every minute I was cleaning, sweeping, polishing, and shopping, I was imagining the way your face lights up when you smile, and that image was worth every minute," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled, touched and a little embarrassed by his words. "Thanks," I said.

Shawn took my hand and led me over to the blanket. "Sit," he instructed, turning on the stereo and lighting the candles.

I immediately recognized the song. It was "From This Moment On" by Shania Twain, and Shawn knew that song was on of my favorites. We always listen to it when we're studying together for a history test. I don't know why, but for some reason it helps both of us study.

Shawn finally sat down across from me and reached into the basket. Digging around for a few seconds, he pulled out two forks and, smiling, placed one in front of each of us.

"For you, my dear, beautiful Belle. And-"he continued, pulling out a plate with a piece of cake and putting it between us, "for us to share. Oh, and I almost forgot." He took out two champagne glasses and a bottle of Martinelli's Sparkling Cider, and proceeded to pour a glass for each of us. "I'd like to make a toast," he said, raising his glass to eye level.

I nodded, raising my own glass.

Shawn smiled. "To you, Isabella Black, and to me. To this new, growing relationship that we have and that I'd like to continue. May we continue to love and respect each other, and may we always be there when we need each other."

I nodded again. "To us."

CLINK.


	3. Chapter Three

This Magic Moment Chapter 3

(Note: Now it changes back into third person.)

CLINK.

Belle and Shawn took a sip of their drinks without breaking eye contact. Shawn set down his glass and reached for his fork. He broke off a piece of cake and held it towards Belle. At her confused look, he explained, "Taste it. It's really good."

Belle leaned forward and ate the cake off the fork. She closed her eyes in amazement. "Mmm. That is absolutely wonderful," she commented. She opened her eyes and held out a piece for Shawn.

He reached out and held Belle's hand to steady it, then delicately ate the piece she had offered. Shawn kept his hand on Belle's. He took the fork out from her grasp and, placing it on the blanket, took Belle's other hand. "Dance with me," he said quietly, standing up and pulling Belle up with him. He placed his hands on the small of her back, making sure that his hands weren't too low. In return, Belle wrapped her arms around Shawn's neck. Shawn leaned his head down so his forehead was touching Belle's.

"I have a confession to make," he whispered. "Actually, a couple. First of all, I didn't set any of this up. I realized today that I wasn't going to have any time, but I did clean everything and say exactly how I wanted it to look. Second," he continued without letting Belle interrupt, "Belle, I discovered tonight that I like you. I like you a lot. In fact, I don't consider you my best friend anymore. Tonight, I-" he took a deep breath. "Tonight, I realized that I'm in love with you. I have been for awhile, actually, but when I saw the look in your eyes when we danced at the Last Blast; when I saw how the moon bounced off your hair and made you look like an angel; I finally realized that I love you. Heck, I was even in love with you when we were ice skating at my parents' wedding and we almost kissed. And when I attacked you with the Silly String and we almost kissed. In short, I love you, Isabella Black." With that, Shawn stopped and took a deep breath.

'I hope she's not mad at me,' he thought to himself. 'I mean, I just poured out my entire heart to her. Wait a minute. Why would she be mad? Stop it, Brady. You're making yourself go crazy.'

Belle brushed aside a stray lock of hair from Shawn's forehead. "Shawn, thank you for telling me and for not holding it in like you do so often with your feelings. Tonight has been the best night of my entire life, and I just wanted to let you know that you're being held personally responsible. This is kind of hard for me to say, but I love you, too. You're incredibly caring and—I know you hate this word, but I don't care—and sweet, and I love you for it. In fact, there isn't one specific quality I like about you. I love the entire package. I love you, Shawn Brady."

Shawn smiled in relief. "Thank God you don't hate me after I poured out my heart to you. I was afraid you would."

Belle shook her head. "I could never hate you, Shawn. I love you too much," she confessed.

Shawn lightly brushed Belle's cheek and rested his forehead against hers once more. Belle leaned up to close the small gap between the lightly brushed her lips against his. When they kissed for the first time, both teens felt a shock, like they were meant to be together. They smiled at each other and kissed longer and a little more passionate. At that magic moment, nothing mattered except for their love for each other.


End file.
